Yanikosa Shanto
A fabled legend throughout time, Yanikosa Shanto (悪魔の蛇) is known to be one of the most powerful oni to live in the islands. The islands that the legends speak of are Hononowa (炎の輪), which is also referred to as the Ring of Fire. Yanikosa Shanto was thought to be the most fierce leader of all oni and was by far the most well known. There are three birth legends that depict his origin. However, for this MagicCirlceFanon version the author will be basing this character on the Death Island birth legend. Currently known as Ayoka's Feared Oni, (アヨカの鬼オニ, Ayoka no oni oni), Yanikosa is one prominent members of Ayoka's Great Council as well as one of the strongest members after Ryukki Taisamo and Yenshu Ayoka. The leader of the Priority of Magic branch, Yanikosa Shanto has become famous for being a ruthless user of pain and death. He is referred to as 'vermin' due to his blood containing a deadly enchantment (マジックウィルス, Majikkuu~irusu), he hopes to use this virus and transmit it on a deadly scale so he can hopefully fulfill his elders main objecives which were: *To keep people everywhere from deciding their own paths by means of creating one crisis after another and then managing these crises. This will confuse to the extent where they have too many choices and the world goes into anarchy. *To bring an end to all industrialization and production in the six countries. This will cause unemployment and eventual death of the 'excess population' His personal goals have been forgotten since joining Ayoka. The only thing that Yanikosa seems to be trying to achieve is to unite all clan branches of oni into one powerful army. In the past 200 years these efforts have not been in vain. He has managed to unite just under half of all oni into one branch named Supākuringu (スパークリング炎). He is called The Eternal Oni (不変 鬼, Fuhen Oni) because he is the only other entity besides Yenshu Ayoka to be able to use The Way of the Evil Path(悪の道の道, Aku no michi no michi which is a group of techniques and spells focused around the use of evil. The name also applies to his lifespan which seems to have no biological end. Even though he is centuries old, the powerful oni appears exactly the same as he did in his twenties. His other name, The Maker of Tortured Blood (拷問された血の造り手, Gōmon sa reta chi no tsukuri-te) is because of his titanic brewery hidden deep in the volcano, Sukurīmu Kazan (スクリーム火山,) where he burns alive mages and samurai that he has kidnapped, he then uses his sword Shāpumizukiri (シャープ水切り) to drain their blood. He uses this blood to make his Tortured Blood brew, which grants him extra strength and stamina once consumed. The fearsome oni is also deemed The Toothed Tyrant of the Land of Demons (悪魔の土地の歯付暴君, Akuma no tochi no ha-tsuki bōkun) because his Oni Beast Form has row upon row of sharp teeth. He uses these to tear into the flesh of his enemies. Sometimes he covers them in the Ketsuekidoku poison so he can kill anyone he bites. He is deemed one of the most vicious oni of all time and by far the most vicious oni of Ayoka. Background